Overheard Conversations
by ShOrTsTaCk760
Summary: Nina overhears a convo between Willow and Faith. Better than it sounds! AtS S5.


Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. Made for fun, not profit.

Summary: Nina hears a conversation between Willow and Faith and learns some stuff. Thats about it.

* * *

Nina Ash walked into Wolfram and Hart the afternoon of the first night of the full moon, with a bounce in her step.

Truth be told, she was a little early. Actually a full hour early. If anyone was to ask, she was just paranoid and wanted to make sure everyone was safe. But if she had to be totally honest, the real reason was a little less noble. Nina had a crush. On Angel. The totally hot, totally vampiric CEO of the mystical law firm's L.A. branch.

She had made a routine of arriving early to try and catch a glimpse of, or even start a conversation with him and of dressing in her cutest, newest, sexiest clothing, in the hopes that he would ask her out. It hadn't happened yet, but he had checked her out once when she was getting out of his car, so she thought maybe she had a fair chance.

She had felt kind of a connection with him, from the first time they had talked, shortly after she had become a werewolf. He understood what she was going through being a part of the "monsters anonymous" just like her. Except there was no 12 step plan for what she had. And it would stay with her for the rest of her life. Having to lock herself in a cage. Having to worry that she would somehow get free and kill somebody. She didn't think she could handle that guilt.

Angel understood. He had had his vampirism thrust upon him as well. He was cursed. And he constantly had to worry that the curse would be broken and he would go on a killing rampage.

They were really perfect for each other. People turned to monsters. People who had to live with their conditions day after day. A disease thrust upon both of them.

Harmony had told her all about the curse one day when she had arrived to snoop for Angel before one of her wolf-moons. It was given to him by gypsies a hundred years ago, and it restored his human soul, given him a conscience, and a mission of redemption for all the lives he had taken. But there was a flaw. A moment of true happiness, and he would lose his soul, and revert to he vicious animal he had been. It was all really quite romantic to Nina.

Harmony had broken off the story at that point, to inform Nina that it was ten minutes to sundown and she had headed off downstairs to he private cell to strip naked and wait for the change to take effect.

She was just itching to know the rest, so she decided to head up to the main office. She could see what Harmony was up to, and she had more chance of running into Angel there than anywhere else in the huge skyscraper.

She hopped and elevator and pressed the "LOBBY" button. Her companions on the elevator were a tiny red headed girl wearing denim capris and a pink "Too Cute" tee shirt, and a badass looking brunette, in torn up jeans and a midriff bearing black tank top. There was a band tattoo on her upper arm, and she kind of scared Nina.

"This place is pretty damn huge, Willow" the brunette said, glancing around the elevator.

"Yeah, Angel's definitely upgraded his digs a little," the redheaded girl, Willow, said, "Remember that crappy old hotel that they were in last time, when I restored his soul that one time?"

Nina perked up a little at the mention of Angel's name. So these girls knew him. She listened in on their conversation while the elevator climbed slowly, level by level, letting people on and off.

"Oh yeah, but that thing was cool. Seriously, remember that old mansion he had in Sunnydale. Now that was kick-ass. I made out with him on the floor in that place," the brunette said, wistfully. Nina cringed. Okay so they knew angel well. Really well. Too well.

"Faith," Willow began.

"Yeah, yeah. I was evil then. Cut me come slack. And anyway he was only pretending to be Angelus, to get me to spill the Mayor's secrets. And I was only doing it so I could torture and kill his girlfriend," she interrupted, annoyed.

"Right. You had no interest in Angel whatsoever. Riiiiiggghht," Willow said sarcastically.

"I may have felt some sexual attraction to him, but it never would have worked out. He was so smitten with Buffy. Still is. You can tell." Buffy? Who was Buffy? Girlfriend?

"Speaking of Buffy and Angel, how did they seem together?" Willow broke in.

"Umm, okay, considering the shock." What shock, Nina wondered.

"I hope they deal with everything okay. Without, you know, destroying their relationship. Again." Willow cringed, as if at a memory.

"They will be fine, Will. The happiness clause is gone." That was good, Nina thought. More chance of his starting a relationship with her, if he didn't constantly have to worry about going psycho and killing everybody.

"They'll be doing it like bunnies in no time," Faith continued. Okay, that was less encouraging. God how long was this fricking elevator.

"Yeah. They're probably hitting the sheets right now," Willow agreed.

"What about Spike?" Faith asked.

"_What _about spike?"

"Well does angel know?"

"Know what?" Willow played dumb.

"Oh, that the love of his life has been boinking his vampiric childe, perhaps?"

"Oh, that. And yes. He knows. Seems Spike was kind enough to share details of everything he did to her between the sheets, during one of their fights."

"Must have been a long list."

"Yeeaah," Willow cringed again.

"So, I assume Angel's not to happy about that whole thing?"

"More angry at Spike. Blaming him for taking advantage of Buff, when she was all wonky after she died." _She died?_ Wow, complicated relationship, Nina thought.

"Right. I'm sure he was the only active partner," Faith laughed sarcastically.

"I think he's in denial. You know Angel."

The door beeped and rolled open, and Nina, Willow and Faith stepped out into the lobby.

Suddenly, there was a crash, of the CEO office door being reduced to rubble. Nina's head flew toward the sound, as did Faith and Willow's.

Angel was strangling a bleach blonde guy, who was kicking him none too gently in the shins. A tiny young blonde woman, maybe early twenties, followed them out, tugging on both their arms and screaming at them to stop. They struggled across the office.

"You touch her again, and I'll kill you, you stupid bastard," Angel snarled.

Harmony walked over to Willow and said, "Spike tried to kiss Buffy."

Willow and Faith nodded, staring at the brawling men.

"Stop, you idiots!" the blonde yelled, in a voice too loud for her tiny body.

They ignored her and continued, staggering into the elevator. The blonde caught the door as it was closing, and slid in. The door rolled shut behind them and banging sounds and yelled insults could be heard, in several languages from behind the door.

After a few moments, the doors slid back open, and the girl marched out, holding a vampire by the ear in each hand.

"Crazy, jealous vampires…" she muttered as she dragged them both into an empty office, and slammed the door.

"SIT!" they heard yelled from the other side of the door, and then silence.

Nina stared after them in wonder.

"Harmony, who was that?" She managed to get out.

"Buffy, the vampire slayer who loves two vampires," she began, "It's a good story. Once upon a time there was a badass vamp named Angelus…"

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
